The Burny Man's Biography
by tankbuster626
Summary: The Burny Man has come out to plaaaaaaaaaaay, hehehehe...why is little girl with red cloak pointing gun at Burny Man? WHY DID LITTLE GIRL'S GUN TURN INTO SCYTHE!


For those of you wondering, this is the profile of one of my many unwritten OC's: The Burny Man, and yes, that is his name.

I'm doing this because I have a story idea involving him, and I want to get it up as soon as possible, so let's get to it.

Designation: Burny Man

Role: Chief Executioner, Chief Interrogator, Bomb Defusal Expert

Current Location: The RWBY Universe

Species: Protectorate

Age: 4,754,546

Height: 20'6

Appearance: Pale skin, most of body covered in burn scars excluding the face, small button nose, red eyes, coal black hair, squarish head, no facial hair

Armor Color: Red with Orange shoulder plates, top of helmet is Black

Armor Appearance: 3 overlapping plates covering shoulder, blank, smoothed out chest plate, helmet with T-shaped visor, with single, outwards sticking spike, gauntlet patterned hands, back plating cover in three symmetrical bumps, legs have a honeycomb pattern covering them, as well as the feet.

Weapons:

Custom-built, wrist-mounted flamethrowers, w/variety of ammo: Range, 1400 Yards

Shoulder-Mounted cannons: 40 centimeters in length, 105 millimeters in diameter, w/variety of ammo: Range, 4000 Yards

Built-in, Palm-Mounted Plasma Blasters: Range, 2400 Yards.

Twin Built-in, wrist mounted, hidden energy blades: Length of 6 feet, Width of 12 Inches

Energy Enhanced Blade: Length, 12 Feet, Width, 15 Inches, nearly indestructible.

M32 Grenade Launcher, w/variety of ammo: Range, 400 Yards, Blast Radius, 60 Feet

Battle Rifle, Halo Class

Sticky Bombs

Hand Grenades

Equipment:

Protectorate Class XX Special Ops Issue, Heavy-Class Armored Suit*(HOAS for short), modified with Class XXXX Heat Shielding*, enchanted with Level 2 Protectorate Magical Shielding

Jet Boots

Twin, Wrist Mounted Grappling Gun: Range, 5000 Yards

Interaction Device(I.E., shrinking device)

Special Note, Protectorate Class XX Special Ops Issue, Heavy-Class Armored Suit: This variant of Protectorate armor is a sub-variant of the standard issue class, and is capable of protecting the wearer from most standard non-Protectorate/Destructor weaponry, barring weapons that are capable of punching through tanks equipped with heavy armor.

Special Note 2, Class XXXX Heat Shielding: This form of shielding protects the user from all forms of heat-based weapons, even allowing the user to step into the center of a star, though the drawbacks of using this shield is that it doesn't protect the user from projectile based weapons.

Ammo:

Grenade Launcher Rounds: Regular, Smoke, EMP, Cryo, Electric, Incendiary, High Explosive, Armor Piercing, Corrosive, Shrapnel, Plasma, Sticky, Remote-Detonated, Self-Guided, Nerf/Smoke, Cluster, Flash, Spike, Napalm, Glue, Tracking, Stun, Hornet's Nest.

Shoulder Mounted Cannon Rounds:(See Above), Plasma Blasts, Energy Blasts.

Flamethrower Fuel: Regular, Napalm, Plasma, Elerium, Healing*, White*, Liquid Nitrogen, Corrosive Acid

Battle Rifle Ammo: Regular, Armor Piercing, High Explosive, Electric, Corrosive, Incendiary, Tracking, Cryo.

Special Note 3, Healing Fire: Healing Fire, as its name implies, heals the target with its flames, by applying a medical gel, in the form of the flames jelly-like effect when it comes into contact with organic matter, sealing up wounds in microseconds.

Special Note 4, White Fire: A special-made concoction, whose recipe is only known to Burny Man himself, and Archangels Sonic Boom and Siren, was originally created by Burny Man to negate the effects of healing factors by specifically targeting the cells that cause regeneration, effectively canceling out an opponents healing factor. Also effects healing factors that were created using non-secular means, one example being magic.

Hand-To-Hand Training: Close-Quarters Combat, Karate, Brazilian Jujitsu, Tae-Qwon-Do,

Abilities/Powers:

Pyrokinesis

Capable of creating anything physically possible, if given appropriate materials

Capable of creating solid constructs using pyrokinesis; limits are unknown, besides size

Super Strength: Capable of lifting 1000+ tons (Standard for Protectorate Priests, with maximum being 5'000+)

Enhanced Senses

Enhanced Speed: Capable of running 40 miles per hour

Enhanced Reflexes: Clocks in at the 8 millisecond range

Breathing in space, and underwater

Creating and manipulating Black Fire*

Special Note 5, Black Fire: Black Fire is a magical technique that is capable of burning those who are fireproof, and is also capable of burning a beings soul into dust. However, using Black Fire heavily drains ones stamina, and if used too much, can cause pain to user, and even death. Also capable of canceling out magic

Strengths:

While he is mentally unstable, is capable of coherent thought processes

Millions of years worth of combat experience

Has effective ranged options

Armor is resistant to all forms of small-arms fire

Armor is capable of resisting most forms of Destructor magic, and all forms of mortal magic, due to Level Two Protectorate Magical Shielding

Expert Swordsman

Uncanny knowledge on all things related to fire

Immune to every form of psychological warfare, due to being mentally unstable

Capable of breathing in space and underwater

Weaknesses:

Is capable with a sword, but has not mastered it

Limited close quarters weapons

Multiple Personality Disorder

Has no way to counter opponents who are fireproof, beside Black Fire, and Nova Fire Grenades

Limited Hand-To-Hand training compared to most Protectorates

Slow, compared to most Protectorates

Feats:

Capable of shattering skyscrapers

Intelligence just below that of Sonic Boom's

Survived the vacuum of space

Survived being sucked into a wormhole without any protection besides his armor

Held his own in a sword fight against Fireblade

Tanked a bomb blowing up in his face

Special Abilities/Weapons:

Pyrous: Burny Man is usually a cool, collected warrior, so when one somehow manages to anger him, this causes him to enter a berserker-like rage, and his power over fire doubles, while the cover of his flames change from orange to blood red

Maximus Inferno: For those who have somehow managed to enrage Burny Man to this level, you will only meet death, for his power over fire increases fivefold, and his overall strength increases thricefold. His flames change to a pure white color.

Nova Fire Grenades: Collected straight from the explosion of a sun, Nova Fire is a dangerous substance used only in the most extreme and dire of situations, it is capable of burning literally everything it comes into contact with, though due to how dangerous this substance is, it is used only in the form of grenades, and the only way a Protectorate can get their hands on some, MUST have permission from an Archangel to ask Burny Man for some, for he is the only being in existence that has the knowledge of acquiring it, and they are only allowed one per battalion, even Burny Man himself only carries one into battle

Description: Burny Man was born into the world as the naturally born child of Archangel Sonic Boom, and Archangel Siren, where they gave him his first name, Firestarter.

Firestarter was a talented prodigy when it came to science, engineering, and anything to do with fire, including the magical side of it. Like all Protectorates, he spent thousands, if not millions of years training his body and power, to join the Protectorate Army, and go with them to purge the multiverse of all unnecessary evil, and protect it from complete enslavement by the Destructors.

Over the years though, do to his official role as an interrogator and executioner, his mind slowly started cracking from all the pain he caused on his victims(despite him feeling no remorse at all) until his mind shattered into three separate personalities, though fortunately, they all retained his intelligence, and unfortunately, they all called themselves 'Burny Man'. They can take over Burny Man's body at random intervals, or when the situation is necessary.

The first one being the 'Burny Man' personality, spoke in a caveman voice, and referred to himself in the third person. This personality also held Firestarter's obsession over fire, and usually attempts to overwhelm his opponent with shear firepower, before moving into close range.

The 'Gentleman' personality was the most polite and intelligent sounding of the three, and would often try to resolve fights in a peaceful manner, though will adopt a traditional military fighting style if necessary.

And finally, the 'Pervert' personality was easily the most, well, perverted of the three, and never missed out on any perverted opportunities it hears or see's. He is also the most unstable of the three personalities.

Burny Man is a dangerous opponent to face in battle, due to his weapons and mental thought processes, so for those who wish to fight him, he may not look it, but he is extremely deadly.

Catchphrase(s):"The Burny Man is going to send your soul to Heaven now, BYEEEE!"


End file.
